1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector adapted for being normally and reversely mated with a mating plug, and more particularly to an arrangement of terminals of such electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 203859265, issued on Oct. 1, 2014, discloses a USB (Universal Serial Bus) receptacle connector including an insulative housing and two rows of terminals. Each row of terminals include two positive power terminals and two grounding terminals positioned at opposite sides of the two positive power terminals. Such connector is not intended to transfer large current. China Patent No. 204205198, issued on Mar. 11, 2015, discloses a USB plug connector for connecting to a USB receptacle connector, including an insulative housing and two rows of terminals. Each row of terminals include twelve terminals. There are only two power terminals among the twelve terminals, which again are not intended to transfer large current.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,478,905, issued on Oct. 25, 2016, discloses a dual orientation connector, including two separate sets of contacts arranged at top and bottom surfaces of housing. In some embodiments designed for specific functions, certain contacts are omitted from the connector, i.e., forming vacant spaces. For example, the connector may include four contacts, two contacts on an upper surface of a tab portion thereof and two contacts on a lower surface thereof. The four contacts provide left and right audio as well as microphone power, and are sized and spaced to match the locations, size, and spacing of predetermined contacts.